


Problem.

by SiederTreeStudios



Series: Minecraft Youtubers because I’m sad [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Might take this down later, Short Drabble, i don’t feel like tagging further tbh, i have no one to talk to rn so I wrote this, lowkey a vent fic, short and not sweet, tw for thoughts of not wanting to exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiederTreeStudios/pseuds/SiederTreeStudios
Summary: Vent fic. Please read tags.Ranboo is forgetful and is tired of fucking things up because of it.
Relationships: no - Relationship
Series: Minecraft Youtubers because I’m sad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019911
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Problem.

Obsidian walls. A sign. Purple particles dripping from the ceiling.

_ I can’t remember, I can’t I can’t I can’t how did I fuck this up- _

There’s this horrible feeling. This regret pooling from his head to his heart to a pit in his stomach. These tears that burn at his skin.

_ Am I a traitor? A liar? Did I- Would I hurt them? _

He wished he could go back to his apathy. His numbness. That was useful at least, things could actually get done that way.

_ I didn’t mean to I swear- I know I’m forgetful but I never meant to hurt anyone, please- _

When he was numb, he almost believed they deserved it. They chose sides after all. He had been dragged into it from the start. He wanted to release his anger, his frustration, out on them, pain he knew they didn’t mean to cause.

_ I can’t focus I can’t think I can’t remember you have to remember, you just have to... _

His hands gripped tighter at his hair. The room got woozy.

He had learned to quiet his own cries a while ago. To completely dry his tears too long ago.

_They’re better off without me._

His eyes grew hazy, drooping lazily.

_I caused this._

His hands fell to his side, sliding down the obsidian wall.

_They hate me. All of them do._

His head slumped, dried tear tracks still burning dully at his sensitive enderman skin.

_ I’d be better off leaving them alone for good. _

His eyes closed fully.

_God I wish I didn’t exist._

Sleep over took him.


End file.
